sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jaxon Street
Name: Jaxon Street Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Theatre, Hairdressing, clothing and fashion, socializing Appearance: Jaxon stands at 5’8”, 135lb, slightly skinnier than most of his class. He has a slightly rounded and soft face with a pointed chin, prominent cheekbones and sharp eyebrows over piercing green eyes and underneath a flat mop of average-length neatly cut bleached light blonde hair with brown roots slightly visible underneath. Jaxon’s ears have several piercings in them. In his left; Jaxon has two helix piercings side-by-side with silver studs in them and an industrial piercing with a heart design in the middle. In his right, Jaxon has a lobe piercing with a small spiral taper in it and a conch piercing with a silver hoop. He also has a single stud piercing on the left side of his bottom lip. Random strands of hair here and there are dyed various colours – several on the left side of his head are various shades of red, while some at the back are blue or green, and he has a prominent yellow streak just above his right eye. Jaxon spends several days each week doing cardio at the gym, so his body is slim and slightly defined rather than bony, mostly in his legs. Jaxon usually chooses quite flamboyant and fashionable clothing to wear that falls within the lines of the school dress code. He has a large wardrobe at home so he can dress for different occasions, seasons, or whatever mood he’s in and feels like broadcasting. On Casting Day, Jaxon was not in the best of moods, so he ended up wearing a dark blue All-City cap on over straightened hair, dark grey shirt with a broken purple heart on it under a light blue denim vest, and a pair of dark purple denim jeans, topped off by dark blue converse high-tops. Biography: Jaxon was born the second child of Sharon and Justin Street, fashion merchandiser and event planner respectively. Jaxon’s older sister, Honey, was born five years earlier and went on to become an assistant buyer in New York City. Sharon and Justin were both born into money, and as such, they and their family had a fairly privileged upbringing in Sandia Heights, a well-off neighbourhood of Albuquerque. Due to their jobs and subsequent success at their jobs, Sharon having to manage branches and stores all over the U.S. and Justin being highly sought after, they were constantly at work or away from home. This resulted in emotional distance between Jaxon, Honey and their parents, which also resulted in their growing closer with their middle-aged nanny Evie. Justin and Sharon did care deeply about their children but often went about showing it in a different way – namely, with them buying their children gifts as a way of making up missed events, birthday and other important moments in their children’s lives. While, in many cases this would result in the two growing up spoilt, Evie was very strict on them as their substitute parent, and this prevented them from growing up into brats. They were spoilt children, but they were well-mannered and law-abiding spoilt children. Jaxon did love and appreciate all the gifts, but sometimes he wished he had a real relationship with his parents. Going into elementary school, Jaxon recognized immediately that he was much different from other boys his age. Whilst he was fine academically, he never cared for sports or for anything other boys his age did. He preferred drawing, dressing up, playing with dolls and other activities more suited to girls his age. While he was teased a lot for this, he learned not to care what the other boys thought since he fell in with a nice group of friends, mostly girls but one or two boys, whom he connected with better, and they always had his back. He would have their back as well, and he was nothing but a friend to all of them. By the time he finished elementary school this group had gone its separate ways, heading to different middle schools, but he learned the importance of a good group of friends by then, and he picked up a new group of friends in his first few weeks. It was in his second year of middle school that he realized his difference from the other boys his age wasn’t just a masculinity thing, but also a sexuality thing. He found himself attracted to the same sex and, having grown not to care what people thought, hastily came out of the closet. His parents had mixed reactions - his dad thought it was a phase he would grow out of, given he was only 11 years old going on 12, and his mother couldn’t be prouder of her son for finding out who he was at such a young age. Evie, also the mother of a young gay son around Jaxon’s age, was also incredibly supportive. Jaxon did attract some attention from some of the bullying crowd who found a small, wiry gay boy who didn’t play sports an easy target to pick on. However, he learned quickly to fight back, albeit verbally rather than physically, and found more satisfaction in tearing down his attacker’s appearance and confidence than using brute force against them. While this has earned him a few black eyes here and there, over the years, he persevered, keeping up this habit because pointing out the flaws of his aggressors made him feel better than them. Especially since they were treating him in such a way in the first place that he could safely make that assumption. It got him in trouble several times in middle school since the teachers would simply put both him and the aggressor in detention for fighting, despite Jaxon never throwing a punch. Evie cracked down hard on him for antagonizing people, and Jaxon started to ease off on verbally tearing down people who could hurt him and get him in trouble, instead holding his tongue for the less physically aggressive. This eventually seeped more into his personal life, where he would casually use the same techniques against people who were treating him less than kindly, or people who were doing the same to his friends. He completely avoids making any personal attacks against his friends, however, even in fights or disagreements. During middle school, one of Jaxon’s friends persuaded him to try out for one of the many school theatre productions that were going on during the year. While both he and his friend were only background extras in the first production, they tried out again for the next production and earned a slightly bigger role each. Jaxon quickly found he loved acting, and while he was rough around the edges at first in terms of remembering lines and placements, he only grew in skill over the years and embraced being in the spotlight – literally, in this case. Even when he wasn’t on stage he loved helping out with productions behind the scenes, such as set and costume design, and this would spill over into his years in Davison, where a lot of his friends came from the theatre group. Another one of his eventual favourite hobbies appeared around the same time as theatre, only this time it was more by accident. Growing up he used to keep his hair longer and in its natural colour down to his shoulders, but one of Honey’s friends, Vivienne, was an aspiring hairdresser who loved experimenting with longer hair. With Jaxon’s willing consent, she ended up cutting, bleaching and colouring Jaxon’s hair into an array of colours, most prominently dyeing the tips of his hair dark blue. While Jaxon's parents weren't around to react, Evie was particularly horrified with the rainbow nightmare that Jaxon’s hair had become, but all it was to Jaxon was another way to stand out at school. Vivienne became the number one girl Jaxon went to for a haircut from that point on, and she even started to teach him how to style and colour his own hair himself. Most of the time it was practice for Vivienne, but it was just as much a learning experience for Jaxon as it was for her. While she would never let Jaxon near her with a pair of scissors, as she didn’t trust him at that level, she would end up teaching Jaxon most of what he would end up knowing about hairdressing. The rest he learned either from experimentation on his own hair, online tutorials or tried out his skills on a willing friend. The former two were not that helpful at first but with practice he grew skillful in his own right for someone who never had any official training. Today, he keeps his hair short and blonde – short so he has more practice in keeping it in his particular style, and blonde so he can try any new temporary hair colours that come out. While Albuquerque has never had a bustling fashion scene, Jaxon grew into a desire to learn more about designing clothes and fashion trends as he went further into his teens. His love for fashion was inspired by a fashion icon from several decades earlier, who talked about being born a blank slate, but everything from that point on being what you make of it. While he didn’t believe at first that what he wore or how he looked defined him, he found he could use it as a means of expression to add onto his already colourful personality. His parents at first would buy him the means to experiment with his love for fashion and bought him a sewing machine, but try as he might he was never able to put a full piece of clothing together and quickly gave up on his brief dream of becoming a designer. This did not, however, deter him from keeping his wardrobe up to date with the latest trends, and he even managed to re-connect with his mother on this level. In order to spend time together, she would take him to fashion shows all over America (as long as he wasn’t missing out on school, of course) where he would experience all the great new designers first hand. Whenever they went to New York Fashion Week they'd also take the time to visit Honey, and the three got to spend time together they never could growing up. While his relationship with his father is still a distant one, despite having grown to accept his son's sexuality, he finally rebuilt a relationship with one of his parents that he'd been hoping for ever since childhood. It was for Jaxon's 17th birthday that his parents let him get an array of piercings. He had wanted a variety of piercings ever since he was 15 years old, but his parents were never around to go with him, and without parental consent he was unable to get any. However, for his 17th his parents brought him to a body art studio and paid for several piercings. He only had a few done (one helix, right lobe and his lip), however, since he wasn't prepared for the pain and waited a few more weeks to get the rest of the ones he wanted done. Jaxon likes to tell people that got the specific studs and positions that he did for certain reasons. He usually says he got the two helix piercings done because they were symbolic of him and Honey, and the industrial piercing with the heart in the center is for a past love. In actuality, he chose all of them only because he liked the way they looked. Jaxon is a natural extrovert and enjoys making friends – no matter what he always gives people the benefit of the doubt and is never rude or dismissive to them unless they are first. When the situation arises, he never turns down being the center of attention but he never does so at the expense or detriment of others, especially his close friends. While he makes friends and acquaintances with nearly everyone, his closest friends are the next closest people in his life besides his family, and he puts the ultimate effort into keeping these relationships afloat. Jaxon’s interests mostly stem from his desire to be an individual – he does what makes him happy, not what he feels he needs to do to fit in with other people. He follows fashion trends out of a desire to discover and wear amazing clothing and designs, not out of any desire to fit in. Academically, Jaxon is positively mediocre – he gets an occasional ‘A’ but his grades average around a ‘B’ or ‘C’ most of the time. He doesn’t particularly enjoy school as he does enjoy being around other people, so he’s not that enamoured by any subject. His best subject is Art followed by Mathematics, the only ones in which he manages the occasional ‘A’. Jaxon is unsure of what he wants to do after high school, but for now he is looking into something that can continue his love of theatre – he has been eying a B.A. in Theatre at the University of New Mexico as a possibility. Attending a school built from the funds of SOTF-TV, Jaxon is more than aware of the show but has never given much more than a spare thought towards it. He occasionally places bets on contestants he likes but he's never won anything from it. He watches it when his family are home and they are watching it, but he doesn't really care for it much. He's never even given any thought to what would happen were he chosen for it. Advantages: Jaxon has a very friendly personality and has many assured friends on the island. While he may not be proficient with any weapon or be able to overpower anyone, he is incredibly charismatic and has a history of talking his way in and out of relatively friendly social situations with relative ease. Being on stage for several years has also taught him to remain calm under pressure. Disadvantages: Jaxon's mouth often gets him in trouble when he feels incredibly threatened or intimidated, which may be a hindrance should he encounter anyone unfriendly or aggressive. He is also inclined to shy away from any physical confrontation since he prefers to use words over fists or weapons, so he is not that capable of violence or physical force. While Jaxon is well travelled, his travel experience amounts to spending nights in expensive hotels - he's never gone camping in his life and has never spent any time roughing it in the wilderness. Designated Number: Cobalt Jellyfish 5 (CJ5). ---- Designated Weapon: Mason Ross Autographed Basketball Mentor Comment: "Man, what's with all these drama kids? Anyways, I'll be honest here, sewing clothes has got to be a lot easier than putting down precision throws over 60 feet of lane, and if you're gonna give up making your own stuff, you're not really cut out for slicing up your friends." Evaluations Handled By: 'Inky '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Marcus Redder 'Collected Weapons: '''Mason Ross Autographed Basketball (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Marcus Redder, Angie Hart 'Enemies: 'Isabel Santana, Damion Castillo, Marcus Redder 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jaxon, in chronological order Sandbox: *Glamazon SOTF-TV: *Countdown *Get Out of the Kitchen *Balls Deep Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jaxon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * I can’t really recommend Jaxon as a character. He never really develops into anything more than a stereotype, and that made it rather hard for me to be invested in what happened to him. -bacon *The first thing that strikes me about Jaxon is that I do really wish he'd gotten a little more time to shine in Sandbox; he enters a thread with some of his friends and acquaintances from school, but we don't get to see any of their actual dynamic because the thread dies at that point, leaving that single post the only pre-SOTF portrait of Jaxon we have. This may be part of what leads to Jaxon seeming a bit under-developed. His first post in the game actually has some really good moments, and I'd particularly like to single out the rather unflinching look at the game's role as the culmination of his life as something cool that's not often grappled with so directly. It's stark and bleak and makes me feel for him. Jaxon's narrative afterwards tends towards the loud and showy style that was very common in early TV2, but having that clear and direct acknowledgement of the real stakes helps it go down a bit smoother, though also again makes me wish we could've seen a bit more of him in Sandbox to illustrate even better what he stands to lose. Jaxon gets a little lost in his first thread; he's skipped a bit, and then he has a moment at the end which feels like it might better sit as the start of his next thread based on the narrative space it occupies. The compression going on here plays a little awkwardly in his next thread, too, as Jaxon still feels very early-game (and to a degree Angie does too) while Marcus, despite having only been through a couple more threads, feels like he's inhabiting a later phase of the game (though that's not all on Jaxon by any means; it's an unfortunate pairing of characters each at far opposite ends of the stage of the game they're at). I actually really like that Jaxon gets fed up with Marcus and decides to split off. It's a good moment of frustration, and it fits well with Jaxon's personality and voice (and he has a biting, often-funny voice throughout, which is certainly deserving of note). The big thing I wish I'd seen here, though, was more time and space, a more gradual change in opinions on both Jaxon's and Macrus' ends. I think that all comes around to what I most wanted from most parts of Jaxon: more. He has a solid voice, is interesting when he gets to do stuff, and has some really great moments (even a posthumous one courtesy of his mentor), but the pacing is a little jumpy and that sometimes stops his highlights from sticking quite as well as they otherwise could've. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters